The invention relates to the generation of a gas/plasma ball in a special chamber, into which hot ionized gases are conducted.
Ball lightning phenomena is known as a natural phenomenon during thunderstorms. As far as is known, it has not been possible to generate the phenomenon by experiments and therefore also not to exploit, i.e., beneficially control and utilize, its practical properties. Even this invention does not bring a solution either to the origin of the ball lightning or to the question of what sustains the gas/plasma ball formed by fire gases of cable surface oxidation ignited on power lines by corona discharge and which can land on the ground and continue moving. Thus far it is understandable that no solution was reached, as the voltages and rates of current in the lightning are greater than on power lines.